Healing Scars
by Angelgrl185
Summary: Hermoine Granger is forced to brew a potion for Draco Malfoy when his face is horribly scarred. A torrent of arguments amongst insults threaten to shove them farther apart. Will more things to be healed than just a scar? Maybe. Maybe not.


Healing Scars

**.:Angelgrl185:.**

_((I do not own the Harry Potter Series or any of its components))_

_

* * *

_

"Scar?" Draco Malfoy screeched. "It's going to leave a scar? On this face? Oh hell no!"

Hermione bit her lip to keep from releasing an incredibly rude retort that would no doubt have Madame Pomphrey throw her out of the hospital wing. Honestly, Malfoy was such a self-absorbed twit. If anything, the scar would only make him look better.

Right now it was a thick slice of pink tissue running from the furthest corner of his left eye and stopping in the middle of his pale cheek. The pink fleshy color was a stark contrast to the pearly white countenance of his skin and the steely gaze of his icy gray eyes. Light blond hair, almost translucent, hung in soft straight waves framing his sharp features with a pointed, upturned nose.

He looked every bit the egotistical jerk that he was and now, with the new addition to his face, a darker egotistical jerk.

'No, doubt he's going to tell all his Slytherin friends he got that scar doing something dark and dangerous," Hermoine thought, dryly. She snorted to herself and shook her head. Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"What's so funny, Granger?" he sneered. "Finally realize that you're life is a pathetic joke?"

"Shut up, Malfoy, before I give you a matching scar," Hermione snapped, raising her wand threatening.

Malfoy gulped slightly. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Hermoine replied, her voice full of aggravation.

Malfoy sniffed and stuck his nose in the air. "You're not even worth making fun of."

Hermione gritted her teeth and flexed her fist over the smooth wooden handle of her wand. Slowly breathing in the musty hospital air, she willed herself to calm down. Setting her wand back down, Hermione went back to her task.

Madame Pomphrey had assigned her, of all people, to brew the shrinking potion that would erase Malfoy's scar. Of course Hermione hadn't told the brat that's what it did. She instead implied that it would take away the pain, keep the wound from reopening with the unfortunate side effect of keeping the scar. Needless to say, Malfoy was not thrilled.

He sat on the corner of the white clothed bed staring mutely and albeit longingly at the exit. Hermoine moved around the room with ease, her black robes swishing harmoniously to the rhythm of her walk. Precariously humming a Weird Sisters' tune under her breath, she gathered the necessary ingredients to make the potion.

Hermione meticulously chopped the daisy roots making sure they were cut evenly before tossing them into the used, black cauldron along with the other ingredients. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she threw in a squishy, yellow rat spleen.

She thoroughly wiped her hands on her robes to get the wet residue off of her fingers before moving on to the leech juice. Unconsciously she ran her fingers through her bushy brown hair in an effort to smooth it.

"You know, Granger," Malfoy drawled. "No, matter what you do to that godforsaken mess it will always look like a rats nest."

He smirked and swung his legs cheerfully. Hermoine's features darkened and she quickly dropped her hand to her side all the while debating how much trouble she would get in if she increased the amount of leech juice added to the shrinking potion.

It would only poison him for a little while.

She was more than capable of creating an antidote. It would just cause him extreme discomfort and have him squirting juices out of both ends of his body.

Hermoine snickered at the thought and stared longingly at the flask of leech juice willing herself just once to be more roguish like Fred and George Weasley. Unfortunately it was not in her nature to break rules unless it involved saving the world from mad evil wizards and the like.

"Miss Granger, excellent job," Madame Pomphrey complimented moving gracefully into the room. "It's just the perfect shade of orange. You really are a wonder."

Hermione's face lit up with a brilliant smile and her chocolate eyes gleamed. Draco snorted and rolled his own. Hermoine glared at him pointedly and Draco just straightened himself looking like a haughty peacock.

"Do remember, Miss Granger, that the potion must boil for only ten minutes exactly or it will kill Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomphrey added, a warning note in her voice.

Draco's face pale considerable, if that was even possible, and stared nervously at the cauldron. Hermione tossed her head and grinned smugly. Madame Pomphrey winked secretly at Hermoine before leaving. Hermoine's grin widened considerably.

Malfoy felt himself grow queasy and he most certainly did not like the impish look that was growing on Granger's face at the moment. Of course he missed the concealed wink and took it as a sign that a Draco Malfoy harming plan was being conjured by that distasteful know it all in her oversized brain at that exact moment.

"Uh, Granger?" Draco said slowly.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Hermione replied impatiently.

"Hasn't ten minutes past already?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermoine gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. "You're right! It's been eleven minutes!"

Draco's eyes widened and a look of panic filled his features. Hermoine kept her mouth covered to hide the malicious snickers that seemed to pop out of their own accord. She quickly ladled some of the potion into a flask and gently blew on it. An orange cloud of smoke swirled into the air.

"Here you go," she announced, thrusting the flask into Draco's hands.

"I'm not drinking that!" he protested shoving it back at her. "You think I have a death wish?"

"It's not going to kill you," Hermoine replied, shoving it back in his hands and darting away before he could give it back.

"Yeah, right," Draco scoffed. "Like I'd trust the word of a Mudblood."

"Just drink the potion," Hermione snapped darkly.

Draco looked dubiously at the flask in his hand with a thick orange liquid sloshing around. He daintily sniffed at it and almost gagged. It was the most horrid smelling thing that had ever graced his nose. It was worse than Crabbe's quidditch gear.

"I am _not_ drinking that," Draco stated firmly.

"Oh you are such a baby," Hermione groaned.

"I am not," Draco protested.

"Then drink the potion."

"No."

"Drink it."

"Make me."

"Fine, I will," Hermoine shouted, snatching the flask from his hands. "_Petrificus Totalus_."

Draco's face was frozen in a look of rage. His mouth open in protest and the only movement on his now bound body was his gray eyes, which were darting back in forth in fury.

Hermione laughed.

She brought up the flask and placed the cold glass against his thin, bloodless lips. Tipping it back, she poured the orange potion down his throat. When she was finished, Hermione removed the body-bind.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Draco raged, balling his hands into a fist. "You will not get away with this, Granger. You're gonna be thrown in detention faster than a snitch you worthless filthy excuse for a wizard. I'll tell Professor Snape, Madame Pomphrey—"

"So, Malfoy, how'd you get that scar anyways?" Hermione interrupted him.

Malfoy paused mid sentence, his mouth gaping open like a fish. Rapidly he snapped it shut and crossed his arms darkly over his chest.

"Thought so," Hermione said snidely. She knew exactly how Malfoy got his scar.

* * *

It had been a sunny afternoon when Hagrid took his Care of Magical Creatures class outside for a lesson. Warily, all the students followed making sure to keep a few paces back from whatever thing Hagrid was about to reveal.

"Class, meet the Fire-Crab," Hagrid said proudly, holding out a monstrous hand toward the creatures in front of him.

The class gasped.

Some girls ducked behind their friends, clutching on to each other's black robes while the boys stood with their wands aloft prepared for anything.

Hermione peered closer. Standing in front of them appeared to be a very large tortoise. A tortoise with a sparkling jeweled shell. The creature had a tough, leathery looking hide that was the color of burnt orange. Its shell covered most of its body and gleamed in the sun as hundreds of tiny prism colors lit up around it. The Fire-Crab stared bored at the class, its black eyes betraying its intelligence.

"Now these babies are from a little island called Fiji," Hagrid revealed. "They live in a coastal reserve that was set aside for their protection."

"Why do they need to be protected?" Hannah Abbott asked looking cautiously at the Fire-Crabs. "They look dangerous. I'm sure they don't need protection."

As if to answer, one of the Fire-Crabs growled and released a stream of fire out of the rear end of its shell. The entire class jumped and shuffled back a few paces.

"That's a good question, Miss Abbott," Hagrid said cheerfully. "There are many treacherous wizards who are in the habit of killing these gentle creatures to turn their shells into cauldrons. Because of this the Fire-Crab has become endangered."

"They don't look gentle," Ron whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Harry and Hermione. Harry grinned.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Dean asked warily.

"I'm going to teach you all how to feed and clean the Fire-Crabs without getting burned," Hagrid answered.

Dean paled considerably.

"That doesn't look to hard," Draco scoffed. "I could do that in my sleep."

"That's because you'd have a house elf you've enslaved do it for you while you slept," Hermione snapped.

The class teetered with laughter. Draco's eyes darkened and his lips curled in an angry frown.

"I'll show you, Granger," Draco growled. "I don't need pathetic creatures to do things for me. I just let them because they've got nothing better to do."

Draco pushed back the sleeves of his robes and stalked toward the Fire-Crab. The rest of the class watched in anticipation. The Slytherins cheered on their leader while the rest just folded their arms with smirks hoping that Malfoy would get blasted to high heaven and be stuck there forever.

"Uh, Mr. Malfoy, I don't think you want to do that," Hagrid said, unsurely. "I haven't showed you how to properly do it. You could get hurt."

"Oh stuff it," Draco snapped irritably. "I don't need your help."

Hagrid blinked. "Now that doesn't seem like a way you should be talkin' to yer Professor."

Hagrid's chiding was interrupted by a high-pitched scream as Draco fell back onto his behind clutching his face with his hands and writhing on the ground. Smoke curled around the Slytherin, as the brilliant flames shooting out of the end of the Fire-Crab he approached died out.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Hagrid yelled worriedly, rushing over to the fallen boy. He looked around frantically as he helped the screeching boy to his feet. His face fell on Hermione and a look of relief passed on his face.

"Hermione, please take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing and explain to Madame Pomphrey what happened," he asked.

Hermione nodded, compassion welling in her for her dear friend. She reached out to help Malfoy but he lashed out with his hand and batted her away. She followed sullenly as he stalked into the castle all the while whining.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but grin as she reminisced the afternoon. Draco scowled at her.

"Can I go now?" he asked, mockingly.

"I think Madame Pomphrey wants to have a look at your scar before you leave," Hermoine replied.

Standing up, she moved out of the room in search of the nurse. Moments later Madame Pomphrey was studying Draco's face with pursed lips and a skeptical eye.

"Looks like it worked just fine," she finally said. "Excellent job, Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor."

Hermoine flushed with pleasure.

"How bad is it?" Draco asked.

"How bad is what?" Madame Pomphrey said puzzled.

"The scarring," Draco replied.

"It's completely gone of course," she answered. "What did you think would happen?"

Draco's mouth gaped for a moment before he turned to glare accusingly. "But she said that it wouldn't remove the scar."

"Obviously, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger was just teasing you," Madame Pomphrey replied dryly. "Now get out of my hospital wing before I deduct points from Slytherin for asking stupid questions.

Draco jumped off of the bed and rushed out of the room.

"That was a little harsh," Hermoine observed.

"I like to keep scoundrels on their toes," she replied with another wink. "And he's the worst one."

Hermoine silently agreed.

"You can go back to your classes now, Miss Granger. Thank you for your help."

Hermoine waved goodbye and gathered her things. Walking out of the hospital wing she couldn't help but think that for being such a terrible git, Malfoy was quite handsome once you inspect his face up close.

A look of disgust crossed her face and Hermione immediately banished all good thoughts about Malfoy from her mind attributing it to being around too many fumes. Instead she turned her attention to other things and happily walked back to her common room as images filled her mind of her being a daring rouge like Fred and George and giving Malfoy another hideous scar.

* * *

**THE END**

**Hope you guys liked my little story! Please review!**

**.:Angelgrl185:. **


End file.
